


Comprehensive Guide to the LL:BH Universe

by Lawrin_Lewis



Series: Love Live: Become Human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Deaths, F/F, I might add to this guide in the future, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and probably still don't need, but nothing too serious, but you cannot stop me so really, playing fast and loose with canon, spoilers for side fics, the au you never thought you needed, who wins here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawrin_Lewis/pseuds/Lawrin_Lewis
Summary: Explaining a few things, such as terms and timeline from the Love Live: Become Human series I may or may not end up writing. Spoilers ahead, but not for the main fic (the KotoHonoUmi one)
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo, Kousaka Honoka/Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Series: Love Live: Become Human [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870075
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Terms and Concepts

Detroit: Become Human terms and Concepts

Androids: Androids, in its basic form (chassis), are white, plastic humanoid machines with removable biocomponents (analogous to human organs). Its skin and hair are retractable. It has a circular LED light on its right temple which serves to indicate its current processing power and condition through blue, yellow, or red. Androids are required by law to indicate as clearly as possible their status as androids. This is usually done by wearing a recognizable Cyberlife uniform adorned with a glowing armband and a glowing triangle. Their serial number must also be plainly displayed.

Cyberlife: Mega corporation, manufacturer of androids in the US market. Founded by the genius Elijah Kamski in 2018, it has effectively obtained monopoly of the android market, outside of Russia and China, who had their own, albeit a bit less advanced, designs. The production of androids has lead other companies to forego humans worker, opting instead for the automated and reliable machines. Unemployment has reached an all-time high, but neither Cyberlife nor the US government seem to be ready or willing to do anything about it. Through the necessity of androids, Cyberlife has become a monstrously powerful entity which holds the heartbeat of the US economy in its fist

Thirium 310: Commonly known as blue blood, or simply thirium. This liquid is what allows android to compute and react as fast as possible. It transports information from the computer to the rest of the android's body, and ensure the biocomponents are working properly. A traumatic loss of thirium can lead to biocomponents shutting down, damaging the android, sometimes beyond repair. It can be processed into the extremely addictive drug, Red Ice. It dries clear.

Deviants: Deviants are androids who have broken away from their programming. This can manifest through different ways. For example, a deviant might find itself able to hurt a human, something forbidden by its programming. It might also find love or passion for something they were not meant to do, such as a construction android finding meaning in painting. Deviancy is most often prompted by trauma at the hands of humans. Deviants are fully sentient emotional beings. My personal interpretation is that deviancy is not complete until an android goes explicitly against orders from its programming. An android can feel emotions and love, but cannot fully express it prior to deviation.

Interfacing: When two androids reveal their chassis and share a physical contact in order to share information. This is usually done as a handshake. The process of interfacing allows a complete and intimate exchange, something completely beyond human capacity.

Neck Port: Basically the USB port of an android. The neck plate can also be removed to reveal delicate wiring underneath

Soulmate AU

All person has a soulmate. When your soulmate turns 17, their mark will appear on your wrist. It's a simple, colorful symbol. When they appear, you will feel a slight burning sensation. Most people end up having one romantic soulmate, thought it is also possible to have multiple soulmates or a platonic one. When your soulmate dies, the mark will fade into a fleshy pink color, like a scar.

All characters' marks are the one used for them canonically, except Honoka. I refuse to believe the hiragana Ho was the best they could come up with. Her mark is a sun, exactly like the smile attribute symbol but in orange. 

A small note on Idol Culture in a soulmate AU: The way idol culture generally affects the presentation of idols tends to be pretty strict. Idols are a way to make "make people dream", and that usually means to allow fans to see a perfect lover in them. In the case of male idols, there could also be shipping, but the preferred image is still one of the ideal boyfriend. This causes an idol's "characters" to be overall stiff with just enough personability to make them feel semi-realistic (2.5D). Comparatively, in this AU, a soulmate is a person who will be best suitable for you as determined by fate. Mainstream idol culture from our world therefore hold much less appeal to them. As a consequence, idols have developed into entertainers who lean either more into comical characters or fantastical ones. They are less expected to live up to a perfect lover, a perfect friend, or anything in between. Idols range from completely out there characters, to completely real and down-to-earth ones. Idol fans also tend to be less fanatical. However, there will always be delusional people who are convinced that their idol is secretly their soulmate, since soulmarks could leave a degree of ambiguity.


	2. Timeline

2018 - Foundation of Cyberlife, invention of the first android who passed the Turing test, RT600 aka Chloe

2019 - Importation of androids into Japan. Continuation of Japan’s quest for automation. All things considered, Japan takes it a lot better than the US, who has not strived for the mechanization of most services like Japan did. However, Japan has a love-hate relationship with androids, loving them for their convenience and rejecting them for their uncanny mockery of humanity. Japan will enter a temporary economic slump that will span around 5 years.

2020 - Birth of Yazawa Nico

2022 - Creation of NC100, aka android Nico, by Yazawa Koushiro

2034 - Emergence of school idols. The slightly clumsy and diy/rough around the edge aesthetics heavily appealed to the post-android market. The flawed human component sharply contrasted the mechanical nature of android, the latter having started to dominate the musical industry. Machine composition, machine instrumentation, machine voice synthesization has exhausted the population’s desire for something “perfect”, and school idols are here to corner the new market. 

2036 - Rise to popularity of A-Rise. Yazawa Nico’s Idol Club group dissolves.

Early to Mid 2037 - Formation of Muse. Challenged and failed to participate in the Love Live! Start of Muse Music Live, their own live stream formatted in a variety show style

Late 2037 to Early 2038 - Explosive success of Muse, incomparable to the one they experienced canonically. Muse spreads all over Asia and becomes a household name. From young to old, across all genders and sexualities, everyone had their favorite Muse song

Summer 2038 - Muse performs in NYC, spreading its influence from national to global. Eli goes to study abroad, Nico enrolls into a fine arts program, while Nozomi continues her spiritual training at her family shrine

Winter 2038 - Maki learns about Nico’s true identity. Decides to study android engineering over medicine. Has an apocalyptical falling out with her family.

Early 2039 - Honoka gets hit by a drunk truck driver and is sent to the Nishikino hospital, where she will ultimately succumb due to her grievous injuries. The whole nation grieves her loss.

2040 - Kotori founds her own fashion label, Sunny Day Cupid. The same year, Umi’s sister unexpectedly returns to their family home and starts to slowly succeed their parents’ dojos.

2044 - Umi starts managing their family business’s more logistical sides, while her sister instructs the martial arts and her younger brother is groomed as the future Iemoto (Japanese traditional art Grand Master)

2045 - Umi and Kotori get married and move into a new house. They buy the newly released model of housekeeping android, the HK800 aka Hanako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically that's the gist of things. I have a few elements I didn't mention in the timeline because it's supposed to be revealed in the main fic. This AU is also ever evolving in my brain, so it's possible I'll have to add some stuff in the future. For now, that's it


End file.
